


san-san-kudo

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: 30 days NSFW Victuri challenge [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris calls bullshit on Victor for it but whaddaya know he's actually telling the truth, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Riding, Wedding Night, Yuuri wears a flamenco dress for like five sentences, so much sap you could eat your pancakes with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: Day 3: First Time“It doesn’t hurt now, but I feel like I’m going to explode.”“Is that a good thing?”“Very good.”





	

Chris freezes. He raises the flute of champagne in his hand to eye level and scrutinizes it carefully. After ascertaining that his drink had not been somehow replaced with vodka or whatever heavy liquor Coach Feltsman was fond of these days, he sets the glass down and turns to stare the beaming groom in the eye.

“What do you mean, you’re still a virgin?”

Victor downs half of his own drink, then shrugs while still wearing the same uninhibited grin. “It’s true! I’ve never slept with anyone before in my life!”

Chris sucks in a deep breath, then lets it out slowly. “Okay, let me get this straight. You’re telling me that five-time Grand Prix gold medallist, the darling prince of figure skating, Russia’s living legend Victor Nikiforov has  _ never  _ gotten laid?”

“Or laid anybody either!” Victor adds helpfully. 

“ _ Right _ . You’ve been in the limelight for over a decade and yet nobody’s ever laid hands on you. Not during the Grand Prix. Not during the European Championships. And  _ certainly  _ not the goddamn Sochi Olympics.”

Victor pauses. “Wasn’t that the time you snuck into my room because you wanted my granola bars?”

“For the last time,  _ it wasn’t about the granola bars! _ Good Lord Victor, I was trying to seduce you!” Chris covers his face with a palm. “I think I might actually believe that you’re still pure as fresh snow at this rate.”

“Oh no, I definitely wouldn’t call myself innocent,” Victor chirps. “I’ve still got carpet burn on my knees from last night with Yuuri.”

Chris clasps his hands together as if beseeching the powers that be to grant him strength. “Forgive the bluntness, but if you’ve got no problem with taking Yuuri into your mouth what’s stopping you from taking him up your ass? Or from taking  _ his  _ ass for that matter?”

“I don’t want to just take his ass!” Victor wails, attracting the attention of the wedding guests at the surrounding tables. Chris gives a friendly wave of apology, then turns to pour more champagne into the now empty glass Victor’s shaking insistently in his face. 

Victor gulps down the entire flute in one go, then waits until Chris is done with his second refill before smiling benignly. “So, where was I again?”

“You don’t want to take Yuuri’s ass, and only heaven knows the reason why. I doubt you’re unaware of this, but that one is definitely a fine specimen of anatomy.”

“Just wait until you see his thighs,” Victor says dreamily, “but that’s beside the point! See, I don’t want it to be only about sex or whatever – I want to make him actually feel good, to see him enjoy it, you know what I mean? I want to hold him and kiss him while we’re joined to each other, to see him smile because of me. Did you know he has the most dazzling smiles ever?”

Chris shakes his head in amused disbelief “You’ve really got it bad for him, haven’t you?”

“Of course, that’s why I married him.” Victor smiles at the thought as if he still can’t believe his good fortune.

“Well good, you’ve got no excuse not to finally make a man of yourself then. I’m looking forward to hearing about your experience tonight the next time I see you,” Chris says as he raises his glass in a toast and winks suggestively.

Victor simply blinks. “But we’re not doing it tonight.”

Now Chris is floored. “You’re going to be sleeping with the hottest skater in all of Asia, on your  _ wedding night _ no less, and you  _ still  _ don’t want to lose your virginity?!”

“Nope! Yuuri and I already agreed we’d wait until we fly back to Japan tomorrow. The shrine ceremony is in the afternoon,” Victor explains with a twinkle in his eye.

Chris sighs. “Whatever floats your boat, I guess. I suppose it’s a good thing anyway; now you won’t have to worry about your inebriated husband not being able to perform in bed,” he says with a smirk.

Victor laughs. “Oh, my husband gives the best performances when drunk. I only hope he’ll come back soon from wherever Mila and Sara have bundled him off to before – what are you staring at Chris?”

“ _ Mein gott _ ,” Chris exclaims in awe, “those girls are geniuses.”

“Huh?” Victor tilts his head in bewilderment, but then a hand taps him on the shoulder from behind. He turns to look up at Yuuri decked out in a crimson flamenco dress, hair slicked back and smile as fiery as alcohol. 

“Victor,” he purrs, “won’t you come and dance with your husband?”

Chris sidles up to where Mila and Sara are grinning approvingly from the sidelines. “How many glasses did you get into him for him to agree to this?”

“Only six!” Mila states proudly. “The high he was on from getting hitched did the rest.”

Chris gives a low whistle. “Lucky bastard indeed, that Victor,” he muses as the lovestruck groom is led by the hand onto the dance floor.

* * *

“What do you think? Quite a show, wasn’t it?”

Yuuri’s face is still hidden in his palms. “It’s Sochi all over again, only with heels instead of a pole. Oh, and I actually remember every single bit of it.”

“Don’t forget the rings too! I swear your bling was flashing in every photo I took!” Phichit laughs merrily on the laptop screen next to the window with the video player. “Honestly, it’s getting hard to decide who wore it better: you in that hot number or Victor in his white robes.”

“Definitely Victor,” Yuuri decides, expression turning soft as he clicks on one of the attachments he’d just sent to Phichit. In the image that pops up he isn’t looking at the photographer, but pressing his lips to Victor’s cheek as the other beams radiantly into the lens from under his veil. There were also photos of the ceremony itself and portrait shots of them in full traditional attire, including one where Victor just picked up his groom bridal style while Yuuri’s flustered squawk of shock was forever immortalized by the camera. Yet the last one was his favourite of the set by far, the one he’ll frame and put on his nightstand next to the photo of the two of them on the podium at the last Grand Prix.

“Hello~? Earth to Yuuri!”

“Hmm? I’m sorry, come again?”

Phichit tsks jokingly. “You’ve definitely got it bad for him, don’t you? I was saying that you two should come visit Thailand sometime – I’ll show you guys around! You’d both be a hit in the nightclubs!” He pokes a finger at the screen. “Promise me that I’ll still see you around, okay? Don’t you forget about your best friend just because you’re married now!”

“I promise I won’t,” Yuuri assures with a chuckle. “Okay, talk to you next time! Bye!”

He closes the laptop and slides it into its usual place under the bedframe next to the electric keyboard, then crosses his legs under him and smiles amusedly. “I know you’re behind me, Victor.”

“Aww, I wanted to surprise you.” 

A pair of arms snakes around Yuuri’s torso and pulls him flush against Victor’s chest as the latter bends down to whisper huskily in his ear. “Congratulations on your marriage, Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

“Same to you too, Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Yuuri pecks Victor’s cheek lightly, then turns around and runs his thumb across the other’s lips. “You’ve still got some lipstick in this corner.”

“Whoops.” Victor nuzzles into Yuuri’s palm as he wipes off the last traces of makeup, then meets his mouth with a grin. Hands start to roam along the hem of his bedrobe, tugging on them gently but insistently until he stills them by covering them with his own.

“Victor, I – I want to do this myself.”

Victor pauses, then slowly breaks into a tender smile. “Alright. You know I’m happiest with whatever makes you comfortable.”

“I know.  _ Spasibo _ .” 

Yuuri kisses Victor’s hairline lovingly, then moves to stand before the bed. “Don’t take your eyes off me,” he whispers as he undoes the sash around his waist. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Victor murmurs, gaze travelling over the ridges of Yuuri’s collarbone and the goosebumps forming on the sides of his arms until it rests on a dark round nipple rising and falling with every breath. He gulps, mouth suddenly bone dry.

Yuuri turns around as he continues stripping, exposing the bright pink flush running down his neck and highlighting the slopes of his shoulders. He kneels as he slips off his boxers and puts them aside along with his garment, face flushed while he places his glasses on the dresser. Victor’s eyes are suddenly drawn to a solitary bead of sweat leaving a glistening trail down the inside of his right thigh, and he has to remind himself to swallow. 

He’s seen Yuuri naked before dozens of times, even shared a bath with him on quite a few separate occasions, yet right now it’s as if he’s getting his first glimpse of the precious treasure that is Yuuri Katsuki all over again. The anticipation is enough to set every nerve in his body alight.

“You’re beautiful,” he says simply.

Yuuri smiles almost shyly as he turns back and returns to the bed. “Your turn now,” he whispers as he begins to undress Victor, leaving feather-light touches everywhere his hands fall upon. He lowers Victor back against the pillows and climbs up after him, pinning Victor’s legs down with his thighs as he straddles him. Pushing his hair out of his face and to the back, he lowers his eyelids in a way that makes Victor’s heart skip a beat.

“I,” he breathes, “have no idea what I’m doing.”

Victor laughs softly. “I was hoping you would be doing me, but this is fine too.” He reaches up to cup Yuuri’s cheek. “We can find out together.”

Yuuri smiles and nods, then leans back to grab something from the nightstand. He tosses the small square of plastic onto the covers before reaching for the lube. “Here, put this on first.”

Victor sits up and stares at the item as he picks it up. “Oh – uh, I actually bought my own condoms as well.”

“Good, we can use them next time.”

“Next time?” Victor repeats before his eyes light up. “Oh sure, next time!” He quickly tears the wrapper open and tugs the condom over his already firm shaft – he’s probably getting too worked up over this when they’ve barely even started, but he finds that he doesn’t care one bit.

Meanwhile, Yuuri pours a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers, takes a deep breath as he gets on his knees, then reaches behind to circle his entrance steadily. After a few cycles, he pokes the tip of his forefinger through the rim experimentally, and draws in a sharp intake of breath at the intrusion. Immediately large warm palms clasp his sides firmly. 

“Yuuri, are you alright?”

He looks down into Victor’s face coloured with worry and gives him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine. I’ve practiced on myself before.”

“You… you practiced fingering yourself?”

“Yes, but…” In a fit of daring apparently brought on by the momentum of the moment, Yuuri bends down to align his mouth against Victor’s ear. “It never feels as good as when I imagine you doing it.”

A low, almost inaudible growl escapes Victor’s upturned lips. “Then shall I fulfil your fantasy, my love?”

“You’re not a fantasy,” Yuuri whispers as he guides Victor’s hand into him. “You’re real, and you’re mine.”

“ _ Yuuri _ ,” Victor breathes, stretching his beloved’s entrance open slowly and gradually wearing him down into a moaning mess. He cranes his neck upwards to capture Yuuri’s pliant lips, drinking in his soft cries of pleasure as he inserts a third finger and makes scissoring motions within the ring of puckered flesh. 

“Victor, that’s enough, I – ah!” Yuuri grips his shoulders so tightly the whites of his knuckles are showing, and Victor knows he’s found that sweet spot he’s heard of before. He slows his motions while his other hand wipes a fine sheen of sweat away from Yuuri’s forehead.

“Tell me what you need,  _ zolotse _ .”

“I – I think I’m ready,” Yuuri gasps sweetly. “I don’t want to finish when you’re not in me yet.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m positive.” 

Yuuri lets out an exquisite mewl when Victor’s fingers withdraw from inside him, then reaches down and finds the other’s manhood straining against his stomach. He gives it a few strokes, drawing throaty sighs out of Victor as precome starts to leak from the head.

“Hurry Yuuri, I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Yuuri laughs shakily. “I’m not any better myself. Okay then.” He breathes out through his nose as one hand grips Victor’s arm for support while he aligns their bodies together with the other. Hissing softly under his breath, he lowers himself slowly until he bottoms out.

Victor’s eyes all but roll into the back of his head, but he still lifts a hand to caress his lover’s cheek. “You alright?”

“I’m fine. Just give me some time to get used to it.” 

Yuuri is silent for the space of a few heartbeats, then lifts his thighs carefully before his legs give way and he slides back down. The ensuing sensation causes both of them to lurch forward until their foreheads are brushing against each other, neither moving a muscle while their breaths intermingle in the silence.

Victor’s hands find Yuuri’s and clasp them tightly. “Allow me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replies quietly, then quickly wraps his arms around Victor’s neck and whimpers into his shoulder when he bucks his hips upward. 

“God Yuuri, you feel so good,” Victor groans before planting a kiss on Yuuri’s nape. “Tell me if it hurts, alright?”

“It doesn’t hurt now,” Yuuri reassures him, “but I feel like I’m going to explode.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Very good. I want to see your face, Victor,” Yuuri says as he pushes Victor’s chest gently until the other is lying down again, then folds his legs so as to sustain his weight properly. He intertwines his fingers with Victor’s again.

“I’m going to move now, okay?”

“Okay,” Victor whispers, then throws his head back and lets the sounds escape his throat as Yuuri rides him. Pleasure courses through every inch of his veins, and his hips respond by moving in a steady rhythm against the wonderful heat enveloping him from above. He thinks he’s never seen anything more breathtaking in his life, eyes roving from Yuuri’s plush lips parted in a breathy gasp to the line of drool trickling past his Adam’s apple, as well as the milky stains on his stomach from his own erection.

_ I’m married to this man _ , he thinks.  _ I get to love him and protect him, to spend all my days with him until I have none left. _

“Victor,” Yuuri pants over and over, “Victor yes, there – ah!” He would’ve collapsed on top of Victor if the latter didn’t have his arms around him to hold him up.

“Come here,” Victor says, and he manoeuvres his partner with great care until Yuuri is cushioned comfortably by the pillows. He picks up the bottle of lube, applies some to his fingers and massages the spot where their bodies are joined until his lover is twitching with every stroke. When he pulls out and attempts to push in again he finds no resistance, Yuuri’s soft insides taking him in as easily as breathing.

“You feel amazing,” he groans as he starts to set a slow but steady pace with his thrusts.

“Victor please – don’t stop, I’m almost – harder, yes –  _ more -  _ ” Yuuri’s voice spills out of his mouth in a barely coherent stream of babble, hands grasping Victor’s back for dear life. His body lifts off the bed in a perfect arch, providing access to Victor who takes a nipple into his mouth and suckles it gently. Yuuri lets out a wordless cry as he rakes his nails down Victor’s spine, marking his skin with crisscrossing pink lines.

“I love you,” Victor says hoarsely, then presses his lips to Yuuri’s as the tension building up inside him finally unravels and floods his entire body. He comes with a shout and feels Yuuri’s release spatter on his chest almost immediately, insides squeezing the last drops of semen out of his shaft. Joining their hands together yet again, he rubs circles onto Yuuri’s palm soothingly as they ride out their climax together.

“I love you too,” Yuuri replies faintly, and Victor burns into his mind the image of his dishevelled and spent husband sprawled under him and looking up with the most beautiful expression on his face. It’s everything he ever imagined and more, in a way that is uniquely Yuuri’s alone.

“I’ve got you,” he breathes as he cradles Yuuri’s head tenderly, and for a moment they just stare into each other’s eyes, comfortable in the post-coital silence.

Yuuri finally breaks the spell by wrinkling his nose. “I think we need to change the sheets,” he points out, and Victor can’t help but laugh.

“Let’s get cleaned up first, okay?”

“Mm.”

Victor pulls out of Yuuri slowly, and the stream of ejaculate mixed with lube that drips out after him gives him the strange urge to lick it clean.  _ Maybe next time _ , he thinks with a grin as he slips the condom off carefully, ties it up without spilling its contents and tosses it into the bin under the dresser. He leaves the room and returns soon with a cloth soaked in hot water, which he uses to clean up the fluids on Yuuri’s front and between his thighs. 

“Still sensitive here, huh?” he observes with a chuckle when Yuuri’s entrance clenches involuntarily at his touch.

“No thanks to you,” Yuuri quips good-naturedly, then holds out his hand for the cloth. “You’ve got some on yourself too, here… ”

“What a domestic scene we make, don’t we,” Victor remarks as Yuuri rubs the cloth against his navel. “We’re like a newlywed couple on their honeymoon – oh wait, that’s exactly what we are right now.” He waits until Yuuri is done before drawing him in for a slower, more languid kiss.

“Was it good for you?” Yuuri asks later when they’re lying side by side facing each other.

“Heavenly,” Victor sighs happily. “You never fail to surprise me, Yuuri.”

“I don’t plan to either.” Yuuri brings Victor’s right hand to his lips and kisses the surface of his gold ring. “I want to keep surprising you as long as we both live.”

“Then I’d better step up my game too!” Victor laughs before snuggling closer to his husband. 

“I’m glad you were my first time,” he says softly.

“Me too.” Yuuri smiles bashfully as his fingers trace Victor’s blissful expression. “I wouldn’t have traded this for anything in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based off ohmilk’s [headcanon art](http://ohmilk.tumblr.com/post/154746019158/so-ok-hear-me-out-i-have-this-headcanon-that) of their first night that is firmly stuck in my head now, because apparently I'm such a sucker for the whole 'saving myself for the one I would eat katsudon every day with' clique.
> 
> Also imagine Victor in a traditional Shinto bridal kimono, please and thank you.


End file.
